


Five Times Donnie Gave A Gift (And One Time He Didn't)

by orphan_account



Category: Donnie Wahlberg - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fiction.
I don't know these people in real life (ha ha). I make no money from this story.





	

The Key

Amanda signed for the parcel, confused. Donnie was in the US, packing up; what had he sent her?

Inside the little white box, amid baby-blue tissue paper, she found the gift: a key charm.

The note read,

"You gave me the key to your heart. I want to return the favor. Let's find a new home - together. Start looking; I'll be there soon! Love, Donnie."

Amanda began looking at properties online. The wet things in her eyes, they were happy tears.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Song

It wasn't a fancy restaurant, but Amanda loved it. Donnie had to work. His job was important to him, which made it important to HER - but she missed him.

The waiter brought her a rose just as music began to play: one of her favourite songs. 

"With the gentleman's compliments, madam."

Her phone dinged with a text alert. Opening the message, she read,

"They're playing our song. Wherever I am, whatever I'm doing, you are the song I can never get out of my head."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holiday

A girls-only holiday; sun, sand and sangria - but definitely no sex. Donnie trusted her - but he needed to show her she was missed.

As Amanda prepared for bed, an envelope slid under the door. She squealed when she saw what was inside: 5'10" of hot, hard male.

The photos burned her eyes, scalded her fingertips. The room was suddenly unbearably warm.

"Sweet dreams," the note said. "Can't wait for you to.. cum home."

Maybe she could book an earlier flight..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas is for Lovers

Christmas was always so sweet. This year, however, had been hard; Amanda was missing her cat, who had passed away.

Each gift she opened made her smile, but the ache was still there underneath.

Just before bed, Donnie had popped out for more wine. Returning, he pulled a purring bundle of love from beneath his coat. "Merry Christmas."

"Where did?.. but .. you.. don't *like* cats," she stammered.

With a sheepish grin, he shrugged. "You've changed my mind on a lot of things," Donnie confessed.

"Even cats?"

He kissed her nose. "Even cats." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality TV

Amanda had little desire to be recorded or have her photo taken. Paparazzi were, at best, annoying, and, at worst, scary.

Donnie had an idea to make her less camera-shy.

"You're a goddess. I want you to see how sexy you are. Think of me, and when I get home, we'll watch your.. performance," the note said. Amanda stared at the video camera.

Think of him? Performance?

Well, she thought with a grin, 'The show must go on...' She'd be sure to make it entertaining.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Birthday

He'd landed his dream role. Amanda was disappointed he'd miss her birthday, but she understood. There was always next year.

He'd arranged a delicious cake, and as she ushered the last of her friends out the door, Amanda realized how lucky she was.

She answered the phone.

"Did you make a wish?," Donnie asked.

Just then, the door opened. Donnie swept her into his arms, kissing the breath out of her.

"It just came true," she sighed.

Donnie nuzzled her neck. "Got any more wishes?" 

"Oh, yeah," she smiled. 

He took care of them, one by one.


End file.
